Problem: In her chemistry class, Nadia took 5 tests. Her scores were 84, 89, 98, 77, and 97. What was her average score on the tests?
Solution: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $84 + 89 + 98 + 77 + 97 = 445$ Her average score is $445 \div 5 = 89$.